


十清九浊 9

by Adeliad19



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliad19/pseuds/Adeliad19





	十清九浊 9

是给莎莎的礼物。

新年快乐。  
————————

18.

对不起。

 

自从朴正洙开始和李东海天天打卡之后，总是喜欢背心外面套无袖坎肩的穿法，甚至在舞台上空心穿西服，一弯腰就是十足十的饭撒，金希澈只能在后面一边装模作样的地腐笑一边榨柠檬汁。

“我酸了。”

“酸了？“朴正洙听不懂，而且他也没时间想东想西，李东海缠着他赶紧去健身房呢，”……胃酸的话要不喝点冰可乐，我冰箱里有。”

“……谢了”

 

他已经错过了两次说真心话的机会，这是第三次。

 

满腔歉意和不敢倾诉的爱意都堵在喉咙处，像一颗卡在那里的葡萄柚，又涩又苦。不仅仅是腿，他感觉自己的舌尖也开始发麻了。

 

直到嘴唇上传来一阵针扎的刺痛，金希澈才发现这苦涩的液体原来是他的眼泪和咬破了嘴唇渗出的血，不是葡萄柚。

“可我真的好爱你啊正洙。”

你看，世上的有情人大抵是这样错过的，再多的误会也抵不过，我以为。

19.

朴正洙用脚指头想也知道金希澈没有回自己的房间，但这并没有让他觉得好受一点。

 

没有哪个plgg真的能忍受被人说漂亮，朴正洙也忍受不了被当成一个恨不得比纸还脆弱的Omega，大约是他真的真的太倔强，又太顽强。

 

可是他从被金希澈逼的分化的那天起，就担心自己会在舞台上发情。家里那群混小子最爱跟着凑热闹起哄，听说哥哥担心的事当然不会放过这么好的机会，他们最后集体表决之后决定无论朴正洙去哪里，进进出出都需要至少一名弟弟跟随。

 

最惨的是朴正洙，当事人，也被剥夺了一票反驳的权利。队长大哥真的没有谁是像他这么当的。

 

他把积年的委屈叠成一个个小纸团之后丢进箱底，然而层层叠叠的负面情绪夯实成的堤坝并没有多稳固，情绪决堤才来得这么凶猛。如此才有了今天这一场吓到了近至亲朋好友隔壁艺人，远至娱记和公司高层，上上下下所有人的大战。

 

他想着，迟早要来的。他和金希澈迟早要闹翻，就算不是因为金希澈限制他的交友自由，他们也迟早要吵这一架。

 

可他还是越想越难过。脸埋在被子和枕头里，哪怕曾经腰酸得能要人命也一声不吭的男人被自己隐隐作痛的心脏占去了全部注意力。

 

他想念出道之前的金希澈，想念他们俩还年少轻狂的时候，自己的世界里全是金希澈，金希澈的世界里也全是他的时候，一个哭了、伤心了就能招惹来另一个。

 

他们曾经安慰彼此的把戏多如牛毛，熬夜轰趴、端着酒瓶压马路、带着对方坐大巴回老家消失一整个星期，阵仗那叫一个惊天动地。

 

哪像现在他连呜咽出声的心都没有了。因为知道对方根本不可能把要说的话轻而易举地说出口，这算是爱情啊，还是我把你当朋友你却想上我？

 

他早就觉得自己再也摸不清金希澈，说不准他们是否隔了纱帐还是一整条虚无缥缈的星河。

 

或许是因为太忙了……忙到朴正洙差点连自己是谁都给忘掉，更不用说记得发情期。最糟糕的是，他连一支平常用来隐藏气味的抑制剂都没有带。

 

因而香飘十里。

 

20.

快要天亮了。

 

隔着一层薄薄的门板，金希澈全身僵硬地坐着。他已经在这里听了大半夜，朴正洙哭得上气不接下气的声音被木门的共振蓦得放大了许多倍，而他的苦闷也通过空气传了过来，伴随着越来越浓、越来越苦，在空气中逐渐变得浓郁，扩散开了的辛辣气味。

 

这薄荷味想也知道是朴正洙的。

 

朴正洙还是第一次亲耳听到金希澈那么惊慌失措，手忙脚乱地冲进他的房间给经纪人打电话，“永善哥？“

 

“正洙发情了……我跟他先回？”

 

“……对，你帮我管好。谁敢嘴碎就别想好过。“

 

21.

司机是个beta。

他好在什么都闻不到，否则早就在金希澈和朴正洙过于浓郁的花香信息素作用下永久地和嗅觉说拜拜了。

不过重中之重是给朴正洙打上临时标记暂时安抚他的情热，金希澈看着朴正洙烧的通红的侧脸想到。但他不仅仅想做临时标记，他还想……——还想永久地占有自己的好友。

公司为了方便他们换装特意安装了挡板，但只到车厢的四分之三高。什么都挡不住，堪称私密性“绝佳”。

他在这个时候倒是果断的要命，节奏掌握的很好，还在问着对方可不可以的时候一只手已经钻进了宽大的上衣，顺着腰腹像诺曼底登录时候的海军陆战队冲锋向前，攻城略地。他的手一直养护得当，好友建熙说”光滑得甚至不像一个男人的手”，但他只愿意用这双手和朴正洙的肉体擦出火花来。

这些天焦躁到失眠正是因为知道朴正洙有多招人喜欢。弟弟们如狼似虎，有且仅有的稀有性让他不得不在意。

金希澈在握上去的瞬间只想感谢上帝，让朴正洙那练出了完美形状的胸肌在硬朗线条的外表下依旧保持了堪比一团棉花的柔软触感，这大约是朴正洙和成为真正Alpha的差距。

倒便宜了他。

“嗯……”

对于朴正洙来说，金希澈攻略他根本用不上千军万马。后穴在Alpha信息素的作用下地自发地分泌了大量润滑液，一开一合地欢迎对方进入填满那里，仿佛他的一切都是为了即将和他结合的Alpha而准备的美味佳肴。

金希澈的硬物抵在他的小腹上，滚烫的热度就是开战的信号，谁也没有开口说出“我爱你我们做吧”，偏偏都任由这事态疯狂发展下去，即使他们都知道司机在驾驶座完全能通过后视镜看清身后艺人的脸。

金希澈曾经以车为家，几乎是吃住都在车上过了三个月，这车上挡板的盲区他比朴正洙了解多了，手下毫不留情地撤掉了朴正洙刚刚才换上的宽松运动裤。

朴正洙怔怔地直视金希澈的眼睛，金希澈的眼神现在有多无辜，朴正洙就有多少难以置信。

"我操！你是认真的吗？！”他几乎是在露出CK字样的瞬间就僵在了金希澈身上。

车厢只听得见两个人此起彼伏的呼吸声，而朴正洙裸露的皮肤则在金希澈的手掌下安静地散发着热度，他随即给了朴正洙一个飞吻，附送左眼wink一个，“正洙怎么能骂脏话呢？”

因情热和着急上火而面带绯色、眼带桃花的模样，连公认的顶级美人金希澈也彻底宣告沦陷。在朴正洙生气上火的时候最好要转移他的注意力，金希澈表示这方法屡试不爽。

“你平时骂的最多现在跟我说不许骂脏话？！……好，行，我可以客气一点。你呢？你是不是忘了现在在脱我裤子啊金希澈……”

“嘘，小声点，司机会听到的——”

“是我故意要闹出动静的吗？我……？你发情能不能看看场合？”

“好叭，那我不动啦~”

“……呃嗯……不是说不动吗？你真是……啊……狡猾透顶……”

朴正洙已经不像第一次被两个弟弟进入时那样生涩，后穴里面柔软的肉几乎是即刻就包了上来，微微颤抖着收缩。

除了金希澈，谁也没见过朴正洙，大势男团super junior的队长，爱豆界的工会主席现在的样子，以面对面的姿势两腿岔开跨坐在金希澈的腿上，任由好友粗大灼热的性器在股间进进出出，在他怀里像一束蓬松的狐尾草一样柔软地展开。

瞧瞧他吧，知道朴正洙脸皮薄就非要凑上去，一边娇滴滴地说荤话一边开发戳刺的新角度，“我们正洙好敏感……东海和赫宰他们碰过你这儿吗？“

朴正洙的腿一下子就夹紧了，脖颈猛地扬出漂亮的弧度，一颗温热的泪珠终于没按耐住滚落下来，搂住金希澈的脖子微张着嘴喘息，“不行，那里不行……！”金希澈撞的那个刁钻的角度他最受不了，无论轻重，只要碰着了冰山也能立刻软成一汪春水。

透明的黏滑液体一股一股地想要涌出来却全被金希澈的硕大堵在穴中，更加速了他变得湿透的进程。

车在路上开着，甚至车身经过减速带时造成的颠簸也成了顺便增加情趣的因子，欲根进入得极深，金希澈甚至借着惯性的作用顶进了脆弱的生殖腔，几乎一下就让朴正洙瘫倒在后座上。

彻底把朴正洙带上顶峰之后金希澈才安静下来，缓缓地动作着，仰着头把玩他后脑勺随意扎起的小揪揪，许久才含糊地从胸腔里挤出一声叹息：”我从来没有想过玩弄你的感情。”

朴正洙趴在对方怀里带着哭腔细细地呻吟，他的后穴还和金希澈连在一起，高潮过后的余韵与尚未过去的情潮交替叠加，折磨得他神智愈发不清醒，“什么？”

“虽然我有很多朋友，但这么多人里面，只有你最清楚我是什么样子。虽然我开窍的晚，明确知道自己喜欢你的时候还以为自己疯了……“金希澈的声音越发低沉了，但怎么听都委委屈屈的，朴正洙甚至有金希澈比自己小二十岁不止的错觉，”可是我真的好喜欢你啊，我吃艺声的醋，吃李东海和李赫宰的醋，都是因为他们都在跟我抢你……”

“我只有面对你才会这样小心翼翼。“

“我是真的喜欢你，正洙。“

朴正洙的眼皮越来越沉，说话也像含着块糖似的越来越黏软，金希澈的结牢牢卡在生殖腔里，漫长的射精过程的让他舒服得简直昏昏欲睡了，“那就恭喜你哦……”

“我中奖了吗？切拜啊，我中大奖了是吗？”

“嗯……头等奖品是我，恭喜你……”

【TBC】


End file.
